flyforskyfandomcom-20200215-history
About Fly For Sky
Go back to: Home Page Currently, Fly For Sky is a NON-Hamachi server. Hamachi is NOT required to register, play the game, etc. Now, with that being said, here is some standard information that you'll need in order to experience everything Fly For Sky has to offer. ' A mostly full list of the server's features can be found here: ''Server's Features ' Preamble *'You might want to read this if you are interested in the server. This explains most questions, other answers can be found around the wiki, and you can also ask around.' Fly For Sky is a (mainly) English USA server (but all languages are welcome!) based off of the community. Not money, not bribery, but the players themselves. This differs from many other servers, as they only care about money, not player satisfaction. I, however, care deeply about the players' experience and enjoyment. If the community makes something, it is most likely to be put in-game. I constantly listen to the players' ideas, wants, and needs. This, I believe, makes us way ahead of other cash servers. These "cash servers" I am refering to are the servers who make new features and updates only to make money, and said new features only cater to the ones who pay. Sky is completely opposite to them, as I make updates and features for player enjoyment. If you don't believe me, ask someone who is part of the community. Fly For Sky was created by me, Reed10021. I am the hypothetical "one-man band". I, and I alone, control Sky, put in features, and run the servers. While this has its advantages, it also has its disadvantages. I am enthusiastic about Sky; if I wasn't, you wouldn't be here reading this. I am dedicated to Sky 200%. When I make a mistake, I don't hide it, I admit it. 80% of the day, I'm doing something with Sky. That other 20% is my enjoyment/relaxation time. (Hey, I'm only human) Fly For Sky's features are completely unique. Skills can be used with any weapon. Any class can use any piece of equipment. Any gender can use the CS of their gender and the opposite gender. Our max level is 188, with custom monsters and dusted off lands to explore. Our custom maps are listed here: Sephora Island is a paradise for any player, CW, Alpha CW, Asmodan, Nyx, and more all take refuge on Sephora Island; The map Aquanoras allows players to continue leveling after 140, and features band new world design ideas: A sunken/flooded land which is around 75% underwater; The cave system in Aquanoras, called Aquatica Caves, allows players to level past 160 up to 180 and features even more brand new designs; Divinium Caleus is the final leveling place, boasting of a land high above the clouds, where the mysterious Caleus people lived. All the housing items and all the guild house items can be found in Charlie for a reasonable price. Scrolls, CS sets, and Tickets/Blinkwings can be found in Is. 120 Sets, A and 7% Cards, and Beads can be found in Isruel. Wigs, Glasses, Cloaks, Refresher Holds, and more can be found in Ismerelda. Linda sells even more CS, and runs the Happy Money Shop, where you can buy items with Happy Money you get from voting. For more information about the shops, see the CS Items in NPCs and Happy Money Shop pages on the wiki. Welcome to Fly For Sky, where we care about your experiences, feelings, and opinions. ''Originally posted at http://flyforsky.org/forums/viewtopic.php?f=6&t=53. Main Website You can access the main website by following this link: http://flyforsky.org/ Official Chat Room The Xat chat room can be found on the website. There is also a separate chat on the forums index. Game Download The download links can be found on the website, or below. There are three places at which the installer can be downloaded at. The first is at Google Drive, The second is at Mega, and the third is at MediaFire. Google Drive Download Link Mega Download Link MediaFire Download Link 1. Enter the download site, and start the download. 2. When it asks you to Save or Run, we recommend that you save. 3. Once your download is finished, click Run. may take up to several minutes to start. 4. Once it is installed, go to the Directory where you installed the Client. 5. Run Flyff.exe, and welcome to FlyForSky! can make a shortcut of Flyff.exe, and rename it. Make sure you Registered! Note: When Patching, if the speed your patcher is patching at drops dramatically, close the patcher, and open it again. patches that were already patched are saved. *'Originally created by Waffles, Website Designer. The original can be found at http://flyforsky.org/downloads.php' Category:Info